You Have Better Take me with You
by DancingQueensStories
Summary: A point of view of how Julia was thinking when the Inspector told her when William flew and disabled a bomb and how she came up the plan to scare William.


Another Jilliam fanfic! I have been wanting to do this fanfic ever since I saw this episode! Enjoy!

…

Julia's P.O.V.

(Station)

 _I entered into the station and go to William's office to see if he was ready to go home. I look in his office and he wasn't there when the Inspector came over towards me._

"ah, Doctor. Murdoch is gone back to James laboratory."

"I see. Is there something wrong?" _I asked_

"oh, no, Murdoch just had to inform him that they have to tear down the building"

"and let me guess, Terrence Meyers wanted to see the building?"

"yes, Doctor"

"well, I am just going to head home than…"

"wait, Doctor before you go home, how much some scotch?"

"oh, ok thanks Inspector"

 _We got into his office and I sat down on the couch while the Inspector pours and hands me a scotch, when I finally broke the silence._

"thank you Inspector…now what is it?"

 _The Inspector sits down across from me and takes a sip of his scotch_ "why do you think there's something Doctor?"

"Inspector, we have been working together for almost 9 years. I know when you need to tell me something, so spill it"

"ok, you're right. Well did Murdoch tell you what he did to stop a war?"

"no, he didn't Inspector"

"oh well, when James assistant Svetlana gave them the wrong directions, James noticed the direction of the wind and he remembered he made two gliding suits. So James and Murdoch started up James hot air balloon and when they were high enough in the sky, they flew into the sky in their gliding suits…"

 _While hearing this, I was just taking it all in and some wives would be so mad at their husbands, but not me. I am actually jealous of William._

"So, Doctor they safely land in the field and found Svetlana tied to the rocket but the controls to the bomb were damaged so James suggested he would disable the bomb but he suffers from being in enclosed spaces…"

"So William went down and diffused the bomb that was attach to the rocket."

"yes, he did Doctor" he said while finishing off his scotch

 _I finished off mine and handed him the glass._

"Well Inspector, thank you for telling me"

 _As I began to leave the Inspector grabs my arm and looks at me with concern._

"don't be mad at him Doctor, remember he saved Canada."

"thank you, Inspector"

 _I leave the station and head home and reminisce of what the inspector said to me, "don't be mad at him…" but truth be told I'm not mad at William at all, I am completely jealous he got to fly. But because I am a woman and a wife, what he did is not lady-like or too dangerous for a wife. But I am not a lady-like anything, but I am a wife…but not just any wife…I am the happily married, loving wife of Detective William Murdoch._

(Suite)

 _I get into the suite and decide I am going to scare William and think I am so mad at him for doing something so dangerous. Ok first I'll order his favorite meal beef stew and chocolate cake. I ordered the food and was about to have a bath when William came home and told me how Terrence Meyers accidently shot himself into space. I was absolutely speechless and asked him if Terrence's dead, but William said_ "James informed him if he saw the gliding suit that he could escape from the rocket, but there's a good chance that Meyer's is dead." _I thought "poor Meyer's and poor James for losing his laboratory." I informed William that I rang down for dinner, his favorite, and he thanked me with a kiss. I told him I was going to have a bath and he suggested they take one together but a knock at the door interrupted the mood._

"that's dinner" _I said_

 _But William told me to have a bath and that the food will be ready on the table. I went and had my bath, while William set up the table. I got out of the bath feeling refreshed and put on a fresh pair of bloomers, camisole and my lilac pattern blue robe. When I came out into the living room, William had the table set up with lit candles and took out a bottle of my favorite wine and opened it. Oh he's trying to get on my good side before he tells me what he did today. After we had dinner, I told William I would clean up the trays and put them on the cart, but he told me he would do it. I just know he's trying to get on my very good side, so come up with a little plan to get even. So, while William is in the shower I decide to take off my camisole and bloomers and put them away for the morning. I put back on my robe and comb my hair, and begin to lock up the suite for the night. As William was getting into bed, I thought this was the perfect time for my plan. I finish turning off the rest of the lights and head back into the bedroom._

"William?"

"mm-hmm?"

 _I push my hair back and say_ "had an interesting conversation with the Inspector today"

"you did?"

 _Oh he looks panicked, perfect my plan is working_. "indeed. You diffused a bomb that could have caused a war?" _I say as I was getting into bed, and he is staring at me in panic and he's beginning to sweat, this is just perfect._

"I did"

"a bomb affixed to a rocket?"

"yes" he says hesistately

"so a hero, again"

 _William chuckles nervously I smiled too and thinking oh this is getting so good_. "He told me something else, as well."

"well, the Inspector certainly was talkative today" _William said a bit annoyed and nervous_

"you rode in balloon and jumped out of it in some kind of suit?"

"Mr. Pendrick assured me that it was safe." _He said in his known defense_.

"and flew?" _I asked with a shock and surprise and he nodded is probably thinking he'll be sleeping on the couch. Now time for my plan to unfold._

"William Henry Murdoch…"

 _William's eyebrows go up and is probably thinking damn it I am in the dog house._

"if you ever do something like that, over again…"

 _While saying this I could see his heart beating out of his chest. I grabbed his arm and said_ "you had better take me with you" _with a smile and he just stared at me laughing. We then kiss and I grab the book he was beginning to read and threw it to the floor._

"did I scare you, William?"

"yes, you got me good, Mrs. Murdoch."

"good that was my plan" _I say and pulled my leg over his lap and straddled him, never letting go of his lips. I put his hands on my sash and told him to undo my sash and open my robe. My robe opened to reveal my naked body which made William's eyes gown with lust. He leaned in and kissed my neck, chest and my lips again._

"Julia you're planned worked. If I do something like flying or disabling a bomb. I want you there by my side."

"good, now no more talking, just kiss me"

"love too"

The End


End file.
